This Ring
by Lovbody8
Summary: Fitz & Olivia fall in love while working on Senator Kennedy 1967 Presidential Campaign
1. Chapter 1

Mellie Grant was concerned about Fitz working so much at the office looking at her boss drag in everyday. She leaves her secretarial desk walks into his office looking at him with a question she decides to ask it.

Mellie said, " How is Gloria ? I don't mean to pry but I don't see you leaving this office once you're here let tonight be different how about having dinner with Gary and I ?

Fitz looks up from his paper work to answer " Gloria and I got a divorce our marriage is over so instead of going to a empty home, I prefer to stay here and work on my cases. No, I can't go out to dinner tonight ! " He tells Mellie. Just then Gary( Mellie's Boyfriend) walks into the Office to get Mellie, " Hey Honey what gives ? It's time to go. Mellie said, " I'm trying to get Fitz to join Us but I'm not having any luck can you try ? Gary clears his throat makes his request, " Fitz, hey man come on give Us peace of mind we all notice how you never leave this office anymore give this stuff a break. Fitz gives into the pleading couple they arrive at The Bar order a couple of drinks they began talking about Gary & Mellie's up coming Marriage. Fitz said, " I want to wish you two the best hope it's better than mine " he looks down at his drink " I'm sorry guess, I'm not great company. Gary said, " You just need a beautiful woman in your life and I know the perfect girl for you.. Fitz gives Gary a skeptical look, " No more blind dates for me ". Mellie said, " Give it a try I think she's beautiful here's her number look Fitz, I maybe your secretary that doesn't mean I can't care that your happy too. She quickly reaches into purse pulls out a piece of paper and pen writes the number down gives it to Fitz with a smile. He quickly looks at it puts it into his pocket " What's her name ?

Mellie said, " Olivia, Olivia Pope ... ! She a wonderful girl we went to High School together are you going to call her ? Fitz smiles " Yeah, I will call her anything else I should know about her ? Gary said, " She's a special woman just call her... Fitz take a drink of his martini with a slice of lime they enjoy the rest of the evening. He arrives home throws his jacket over the chair pulls out Olivia's phone number looks at it thinks about calling until he checks his watch decides to call tomorrow. He turns on the CBS Evening News to see Senator Robert Kennedy announcing his run for President of the United States while over seas the Vietnam War is raging. The current President is Lyndon B. Johnson the year is 1967. The next day Fitz wakes with his alarm clock ringing he looks at the time quickly get ready for work when he notices Olivia's phone number on the floor he quickly picks the paper up.. He decides to call her letting the phone ring a few times before hanging it up. He was scared unable to complete the call giving him a sense of defeat.. he promises to call her when he gets to work hoping he doesn't forget.

Mellie was the first to confront him with questions " Well did you call her ? What did she say ? Come on give ! Fitz said, " I can't think about that now there's work to do to answer your question " No, I haven't call her well I did try this morning but I didn't receive any answer so I'll try later. Mellie said, " I told her that you would call her. Fitz said, " What ! why did you do that ? Mellie said, " Because I know you won't follow thru without a little push giving him a smile. So, don't make me a liar now call her ! Mellie crosses her arms across her chest " Well get on with it then " Fitz gently pulls the receiver off the phone he looks at the paper then dials the number it rings then click " Hello " Fitz waits before talking looking over at Mellie for moral support Mellie said " Go on talk to her " she waves her hands to give him courage " Hello " who is this ? " Hello " whose calling ? Olivia's sweet voice coming from the Phone : Fitz said, " Hello Olivia it's um Fitzgerald Grant, I'm calling well I'm calling because Mellie gave me your number... he hears complete silence he waits for answer, " Olivia " he repeats quickly covering the receiver with his hand he tells Mellie " she's not answering ! Mellie whispers," Keep talking to her go on she's shy too ! Fitz said, " Olivia will you go out of with me tonight ?

Olivia said, " Yes,here's my address. I live at 66 Boxwood in the District of Columbia when should I expect you ?

Fitz said, " How does 6 sound ?

Olivia said, " Great I'll see you then ( ends the call )

Fitz said, " I'm really doing this a date it's been so long, thank you Mellie for encouraging me this should be interesting she sounds great.. Mellie left to return to the secretary desk to answer incoming calls from the firms switch board. Fitz went about his daily routine only this time he didn't stay late he had a date with Olivia Pope he hopes she looks like she sounds. He imagines a tall blonde with a sexy shape since his friends never really describe her to him completely. Finally it was the end of the day Fitz hurries home takes a shower then shaves he puts on his white shirt along with his black necktie slips on his black shark skin suit combs his hair back grabs his keys opens the door to his red mustang convertible drives to the address Olivia had given him hoping she will like what she sees he really wanted to impress her. Fitz notices the lights of the neighborhoods as he drives he rarely left Washington, D.C to ever notices the areas around the capital he arrived at Olivia's house he takes a deep breath before walking to her door he looks at his watch it's 6 pm exactly he rings the door bell.

Olivia was busy putting the finishing touches on her make up she wore a blue form fitting dress with a scoop neckline and blue high heels shoes. Her hair was style into beautiful free curls that softly framed her face she grabs her hand bag takes a deep breath straightens her skirt before opening the door. " Yes ! she said, " opening the door for him to come inside. Fitz stops just short of walking inside, " I'm sorry but I'm looking for Olivia Pope is she here ? Olivia said, " I'm Olivia Pope. Fitz said, " Oh, I didn't know I'm sorry to have bother you it's just that well my friends never mention they didn't ... this is a mistake, I'm sorry. Olivia said, " Who were you expecting ? I'm sorry you were looking for someone else your right this is mistake.. She starts to close her door until Fitz stops her wait allow me to apologize to you for being a complete Jerk.

Olivia opens her door to allow him to come inside he takes her hand let me introduce myself," Fitzgerald Thomas Grant you can call Fitz. Olivia said, " I'm Olivia Pope a proud black Woman nice to meet you, Fitz. Fitz takes her by the hand leads her to his car opens the door for her then closes it once she's inside he gets inside starts the car. He turns on the Radio to 62.5 on the Am dial the first song they hear on the radio " The Platters -Smoke gets in your Eyes.

Olivia said, "What a beautiful song its so romantic she takes a deep breath, " Fitz, you really don't have to continue this date if your uncomfortable, I saw how surprise you were that Olivia Pope was me. I don't understand why Mellie didn't tell you I was black if it made such a difference to you. Fitz said, " I'm glad she didn't tell because I wouldn't have met you and that would have been the biggest mistake of my life. I don't care what color you are Olivia, I don't want you to feel that I'm still looking for someone else because I'm not I think I've found what I have been looking for tonight. Olivia said, " What have you been looking for ?

Fitz said, " You !

The arrived at The Dinner Club where they were immediately seated although there were stares most people just continue their meal.. Olivia & Fitz order their dinner soon drinks arrived with the couple getting to know each other better. Fitz said, " Tell me about yourself Mellie only gave your name.

Olivia said, " I'm a Civil Rights lawyer and Activist for Women rights, I'm working on Senator Robert Kennedy Campaign for President we are doing a lot polling trying to get out the vote since the Senator just announce for President, I'm so excited he's a good man one this country needs. What do you do for a living ?

Fitz said, " Yes, Senator Bobbie Kennedy is a good man do you think his campaign can use another volunteer ?

Olivia said, " Yes, glad to have you aboard can you start tomorrow?

Fitz said, " Yes, back to your other question I'm a lawyer and I'm a divorce father of two girls. I see them mostly on weekends my time with my daughters are very precious to me, " Olivia what's your situation ? Olivia takes a sip of her drink," I'm single looking for that special Man, I had a boyfriend but we broke up and we both moved on great our dinner is here looking a the sizzling steaks and butter potatoes on their plates. After dinner Fitz escorted Olivia to the Restaurant's outside patio area couples were dancing holding each other close the music was slow and sexy Fitz looks at Olivia, " Shall we dance ? Olivia said, " I haven't dance in while I'm a little rusty so you'll have to do all the work. Fitz takes Olivia into his arms holding her close the couple dance to Sam Cooke " Send Me ".

Darling, you send me I know you send me Darling, you send me Honest, you do, honest, you do Honest, you do

Ohh, you thrill me I know you, you, you thrill me Darling, you, you, you thrill me Honest, you do

At first I thought it was infatuation But, oh, it's lasted so long Now I find myself wanting To marry you and take you home

Ohh, you, you, you send me I know you send me I know you send me Honest, you do

Ohh, whenever I'm with you I know, I know, I know and I need you Honest, you do Honest, you do

Ohh, I know, I know, I know when you hold me Whenever you kiss me Honest, you do

At first I thought it was infatuation But, ooh, it's lasted so long Now I find myself wanting To marry you and take you home

I know, I know, I know you send me I know you send me Oh, you, you, you, you send me Honest, you do

**Songwriters** COOKE, SAM

Fitz gives Olivia a kiss at first she didn't allow it warming up slowly she let him get to first base with a full mouth kiss. Now in front of her home Fitz could barely let her go asking for one more kiss good night she gave him another kiss this time on his cheek " Good night Fitz ". Fitz said, " I love you Ms. Olivia Pope call you tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia wakes with a smile on face recalling the wonderful date she had last night hoping it wasn't a dream she could still smell his scent on her skin. She laid in bed remembering every word, every touch, every kiss Fitz had given her. She takes her pillow placing it on top her imagining it as Fitz caressing it then kissing it her bliss was disturbed by the ringing of her phone. She immediately snaps out of a dream state to answer the call.. She said, " Hello "

Mellie said, " Good Morning Olivia !

Olivia said, " Hi Mellie "

Mellie continued, " I didn't mean to disturb you so early in the morning but I'm just dying to know how was your date ?

Olivia said, " It was perfect Fitz was every bit the Gentlemen you describe thank you for giving him my number.

Mellie said, " Of course Honey anytime now you haven't forgotten about my engagement party have you ? Because I have a big surprise to tell you so come and bring Mr. Dreamboat with you.

Olivia said, " We'll be there don't worry

Mellie said, " Great, I've to run Olivia see you tonight..

She hangs up with Mellie only to hear the phone ringing again quickly to answer " Hello " she said. Waiting for the response nothing was said only shallow breathing was heard on the other end... Olivia said, " Hello who is this ? speak or I'll hang up now.. she starts to lower the receiver when she hears a male voice.

He said, " Olivia Pope ?

She said, " Yes.

Male begin to speak, " My name is Tom Bridges the Owner of Allen Foods, I hear your working a case against my company trying to get A Colored Woman hired at my plant well I want you to stop what you doing and drop this lawsuit now.

Olivia said, " I'm afraid I can't do that I have an obligation to my client who has every right to work at Allen Foods Inc. My client has passed all your tests to qualify for a position so there's no reason to stop this suit its going forward until my client is given a fair and equal chance to work for the company. Please don't ever call my home again or I have to file charges for Harassment. (ends the call)

Olivia is a little shaken by the call to her home she wonders where Tom Bridges got her number. She begins to walk toward the bathroom when the phone rings, Olivia answer it , " Hello "

The male said, " You better drop this case or you will be sorry !

Olivia slams the phone down almost breaking the receiver she puts her hand over her mouth. The phone rings again but this time She doesn't answer it she just sits and stares at it wanting to answer now afraid too. Finally the ringing phone becomes too much for her and she grabs the phone in anger answer it, " Stop calling me !

Fitz said, " Hello Olivia are you ok ? It's Fitz, I called to tell you that I'm coming to pick you.

She was relieved to hear his voice now breathing in and out to calm her nerves, she said," Hello Fitz, I'm sorry you caught me at a bad moment. Please come by the house as plan I will be ready. Fitz arrived parking his red mustang in front of Olivia's home he walks the short path to her door before he could ring the bell Olivia answer it. She looked a bit shaken wrapping her arms around Fitz giving him a small kiss he escorts her to the car they drive away.

Fitz can see how upset she is he takes her hand into his giving her a smile he said, " You want to talk about it ?

Olivia said, " Not really it's just the hazard of being A Civil Rights Attorney whose black threats seem to comes with the territory "it's no big deal". I had my choice of professions my path was made easier by my father who pulled a lot strings so I wouldn't be denied a great education. It's just that it still stings when you're so disrespected. She wipes the tears from her eyes.

Fitz helps to wipe the tears from her eyes gently touching the side of her cheek giving her complete comfort she loves the warmth of his hand. He felt a need to kiss her wanting to pull her closer to revel in her love.

Olivia said, " We're here Senator Kennedy's Campaign Offices are the large gray buildings to the right. Fitz looks where she's pointing he noticed Campaign workers giving out Senator Robert Kennedy for President buttons to people. The buttons match the signs workers were holding for everyone to see.

Fitz & Olivia walk inside to see Large Campaign Photos of the Senator Kennedy attached to the walls. Several Kennedy Volunteers were making phone calls and mailing letters to prospective voters. Eileen greeted the couple pining Kennedy buttons on their lapels. Olivia said, " Where do you want Us to go ? Eileen points to a table with two telephones with a pot of coffee and several ash trays. Fitz & Olivia take their seats receive the list of previous Kennedy donators and make their calls.

" Hello Ms. Jones" my name is Fitzgerald Grant calling for Senator Robert Kennedy really appreciate your support today can we count on your vote ma'am ? .. Thank you Ms. Jones for your support ( ends the call )

Olivia said, " Hello Mr. Newton" my name is Olivia Pope today I'm calling for your support for Senator Robert Kennedy can we get your support Sir ? ... Thank you Mr. Newton for your support ( ends the call )

They continue this way for several hours before taking a break Olivia reaches for the coffee pours a cup while Fitz grabs a chop liver sandwich and two slices of homemade apple pie that Mrs. Betty Pullington made for the volunteers. Fitz brings a slice of Apple pie to Olivia to enjoy with her coffee. She takes a small bite of the apple pie looks up from it she said, " Mellie having an engagement party on today will you be my date ?

Fitz said, " Sure " there's a few things I need to do at my office so I'll have to stop by there first hey don't you need a gift for these sort of things just asking. He continues to eat his sandwich waiting for her to answer shifting his weight on his chair.

Olivia said, " Don't worry I have Mellie's gift ready and wrap.

Fitz said, " Are you ready to go ? Polishing off the last of his sandwich and wiping his hands & mouth allowing Olivia to drink the last of her coffee.

Olivia said, " Yes.

They couple stops by Grant Law offices and Olivia's home to pick up Mellie's gift with Olivia placing it on the back seat of the car. Arriving at Mellie's house the couple were greeted by Mellie's folks Bob and June who invites Fitz & Olivia inside to enjoy the party with Bob taking the gift to the gift table. Mellie rushed over to greet Olivia & Fitz with a Hug she was so excited she could barely speak but managed to get it out," I'm getting married at Senator Robert Kennedy Home on Martha's Vin yard isn't that the living end ?

Olivia said, " That's great Mellie ! how did this happen ?

Mellie said, " Mother was talking to a Woman name Grace Waters who works for Mrs. Ethel Kennedy and she told Ms. Waters how much I love the Kennedy family and that I was soon to be married wondering if she could put in a good word for me. I received a telephone call today from the family agreeing to host my Wedding do you know what that means ?

Olivia said, " No, what does it mean ?

Gary and I can get married right away instead having to wait to afford it this is my dream come true. Hey why don't you join Us?

Olivia said, " You have a maid of honor already and you know I don't like how the bridesmaids always get the ugliest dresses.

Mellie said, " No silly ! I want my friend to share in my good fortune why don't you and Fitz get married with Us ? I'm sure the Family won't mind one more couple getting married it will be a double wedding. Olivia looks at Fitz who looks away trying not to give answer this was a surprise they weren't ready for a Wedding not after just one date.

Olivia said, " I'm happy for you but we aren't ready to get married we need more time to get to know each other now Mellie where's the punch ? trying to change the subject instantly walking away to find it.

Mellie said, " I wish she would reconsider and take this opportunity to marry you in such a beautiful place Fitz convince her to change her mind.

Fitz said, " I can't ask her it's only been one date how can I ask a her to marry me ?

Mellie said, " Do you love Olivia ?

Fitz said, " Yes "

Mellie said, " Then ask her to be your wife don't wait Olivia is good for you the light is back in your eyes !

Fitz agrees its been a long time since he felt an instant attraction to a Woman he knew he need her in his life he decides to pop the question.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia takes a glass of punch slowly sipping it she picks up a small cucumber sandwich to eat she begins to browse the gift table looking at all packages Mellie & Gary received. She hears a whisper in her ear it was Fitz saying, " Come out to the balcony with me. He gently place his arm around her waist guiding her to the balcony of Mellie's small home closing the screen door before speaking.

Olivia waits to see what this is about still sipping on her punch taking in the fresh air.

Fitz said, " I've thought a lot about what Mellie said in there about Us getting married it's not a bad idea. I know I'm in love with you, Olivia so why wait and date for a couple of months when we can be together as husband and wife what do you think?

Olivia said, " I'd never thought you would ask to marry me so soon this isn't some game where all the pieces fall into place. Its takes time to build a relationship to the point of marriage and frankly I'm not there yet. How can you speak of marriage when you really don't know me or what I go thru everyday especially at work, we need more time.

Fitz said, " Ok, I'll wait but only if you agree to marry me soon otherwise my heart will break.

Olivia said," I don't know what the future holds for Us, I do love being with you it feels good. I hope I didn't disappoint you.

Fitz said, " I'll be here for you, Liv do you mine if I call you Liv ? Olivia sound so formal between Us.

Olivia said, " I like the way you say it. Fitz takes her glass of punch puts it on a small tin table draws her near him letting her feel the full body of his caress slowly drawing her lips to his. He said, " This is all I think about every time we meet is doing this.. He puts his lips on hers closes his eyes tightly to enjoy her sweet taste and the warmth of her kiss.

" Hey break it up " ! Gary said. He had a big smile on his face opening the screen door so they could come inside to enjoy the party. Gary stops them before going into the living room where Mellie begin opening their gifts. Gary said, " Mellie wants me to ask, Are you guys in or Are we flying solo ? she needs to know before making the announcement to everybody. Fitz said, " I'm sorry we can't join you this time but we are going to attend the Wedding as guess. Gary looks at Fitz and Olivia pats Fitz on the back walks into the living room finds Mellie to tell her. Mellie look at the couple with a sad expression but soon change it when she saw the new toaster she had received giving out hugs and kisses to everyone that had brought a gift. Gary and Mellie made their surprise announcement about their Wedding and who was the sponsor. The crowd applaud her surprise promising to attend. Mellie said, " I will send everybody an invitation with your "thank you card" attached. Thanks for a wonder party.

Fitz drove Olivia home escorting her to her front door when she noticed a package lodge between her screen door and her front door she looked at it curiously trying to figure out what's inside. Fitz takes the package looks at the hand writing on it decides it's to crude to make out he puts it under his arm while Olivia unlocks the front door. He walks to the living room placing the package on the coffee table asking for a knife to open. He cuts away the string until he can open the package looking inside to find a picture of Olivia tied around a brick with a letter attached. He reads it. " Stop This Case or You'll be sorry this is your last Warning ! " Fitz drops the letter when he sees the fear in Olivia's eyes he grabs her to comfort her but she was shaking uncontrollable afraid to leave the room where she was standing. Fitz said, " I'm going to call the police this has to stop !

Olivia said, " What can they do ?

Fitz puts the receiver down before continuing with his call he looks at her and the letter on the floor, he said, " They can find out who sending this stuff to you and stop it..

Olivia said, " No, They will ask questions about the case my client's information maybe comprised then she would receive the package instead of me. I can't have her intimidate by Hate. She has every right to work at Allen Foods please Fitz don't call the police.

Fitz said, " I'm not leaving you alone to face threats go pack your things you're coming home with me.

Olivia said, " You can't order me around " You don't owe me" I can take care of myself. I'm not going to run scared every time someone wants to threaten me nothing is going to happen so you can just leave if your scared. She walks away not believing half of what she just told him knowing the continual threats could weaken her resolve to pursue the case. She was glad he afford to protect her to keep her safe but she couldn't show any weakens even to him standing on her own two feet is what her father told her to do and she will follow his instruction, No, she wasn't leaving. Fitz gave up the fight but not the battle he would protective his love he didn't want to leave her promising to stay night but Olivia insisted he go home she didn't want people talking about her having a Man staying in her home if she weren't married.

Next day Fitz woke early he immediately called Olivia to see how she felt after last night's threat. She reassured him that she was fine promising to call him at work once she got settle herself she had other cases of discrimination from housing to employment to deal with today. Fitz said, " I love you" don't forget that you and I have a date in Hyannis port and Martha's Vineyard this Saturday. I've made all the arrangement for Us. Liv just in case you didn't hear me the first time, " I love you".

Olivia said, " I love you too " without realizing she said it ending her call with him. Fitz made another call to a private investigator to watch Olivia's house and see what he could find out about Allen Foods so they would have information to give to the police to stop the threats to Olivia.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia didn't want to get up this early but her alarm clock was persistent she grabs her house shoe throws it at the blasted thing sitting up in bed she turns on the radio to help start her day.

Radio

"_This is Miss Wanda Tide at WLDE- AM 103.5 smooth sound radio hope everyone is having a great day in the news today:_

_United States Arm Forces are moving closer to taking ground back from The Viet Cong with small battles occurring daily. _

_In other news President Lyndon B. Johnson gave his State of Union Address : I have come tonight to ask this Congress and this Nation to resolve that issue: to meet our commitments at home and abroad - to continue to build a better _  
_America - and to reaffirm this Nation's allegiance to freedom._

_Here's a smooth groove from Dionne Warwick: It's called " I say a little Prayer !_

_"The moment I wake up  
Before I put on my makeup  
I say a little prayer for you  
Oh while combing my hair now  
And wondering what dress to wear now  
I say a little prayer for you"_

Olivia walks into the bathroom singing before taking a shower grabs a towel to dry herself off slipping on her cotton robe. She begins removing large pink sponge rollers from her hair combing the curls into a flip. She selects a green dress with matching purse and high heel shoes while getting dress Olivia receives a phone call she answers it.

Olivia said, " Hello Olivia Pope.

A woman's voice spoke into phone very quietly " Is this Ms. Olivia Pope ?

Olivia said, " Yes, this is Olivia Pope can I help you ?

Eileen Jenkins said, "Yes Ma'am my name is Eileen Jenkins please Ma'am don't come to see me today. I done change my mind about what we talk about it's not safe.

Olivia said, " Mrs. Jenkins please give me a chance to represent you there's no reason to give up you have a right to work at Allen Foods, they can't keep you out please don't give up.

The Woman begins to speak suddenly she's stops, a male voice in the background wants to know whose on the phone.

Mrs. Jenkins said," Nobody Hank" hoping he'll except her answer ( the call ends)

Olivia said, " Mrs. Jenkins, Mrs. Jenkins please answer she puts the phone down reaches for her notebook with her list of clients looks down the list she finds Mrs. Eileen Jenkins phone number quickly calls she receives a busy signal.

Determine not to lose another client to fear of Allen Foods intimidation Olivia drives to The Jenkins home to stop Mrs. Jenkins from withdrawing her Civil Right lawsuit against Allen Foods. She arrives at the Jenkins home parks her green 1967 Chevrolet Camaro on the busy street walks to the house steps on the porch she knocks on the wooden screen door until someone answers. She hears footsteps waiting with anticipation the door opens a black Man dressed in overalls with a red checker shirt with short sleeves confronts her.

Hank Jenkins said, " Can I help you Ma'am ?

Olivia said, " Yes, my name is Olivia Pope, I need to talk with Eileen Jenkins" looking past him to see if Eileen would come into view.

Hank Jenkins said, " My name is Hank Jenkins and my wife doesn't have any business with you so go turn around get back into your car cause you ain't talking to her.

Olivia said, " Please listen to me it's very important that a Colored Woman has a chance to work at Allen Foods now you don't have to worry. The NAACP will protect your wife if needed I'll call President Johnson to send in the Army. I have a commitment to provide qualified Colored Women to work at Allen Foods and your wife is a very important part of breaking down the barrier to opportunity now please let me speak to your wife.

Mr. Jenkins starts to object until Eileen gently steps to the fore front inviting Olivia inside their home asking her to take a seat. Mrs. Jenkins offers Ice tea and biscuits to Olivia who refuses them she focus on why Mrs. Jenkins made the call.

Olivia said, " Mrs. Jenkins why do you want to give up your right to work at Allen Foods ?

Eileen Jenkins said," I was given a check that will pay for my son college education the money is enough my boy wouldn't have to struggle to stay in school it will pay for every penny. I can't turn that down do you know how long it would take me to save that kind of money to support my son college education. I can sleep at night knowing my son has this opportunity so no Ms. Pope, I won't help you !

Olivia said, " I know what the check must mean to you but you can't turn away from this opportunity Mrs. Jenkins think about your other children don't they deserve to work at a company like Allen Foods right here in their home town please just think about it.

Eileen Jenkins said, " I have and it don't matter what you say I want my name off the list and don't want you to mess up this chance for my son now please leave Ms. Pope there's nothing here for you. Mrs. Jenkins walks to the front door holding it open for Olivia to leave. Olivia walks away disappointed this is the second black Women that Allen Foods has influenced not to work for the company.

Olivia gets in her car drives back to her apartment remembering she has a Wedding to go she hopes Fitz is waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia drives to her house spots a Red Mustang parked right in front of her door she pulls into her drive away parks & locks her car. Olivia sees Fitz leaning against her front door with a not so happy look on his face checking his watch and staring at her.

Fitz said, " Hi Liv, did you forget we have a plane to catch ? I've been waiting for you. He notices the look on her face deciding to light up the questioning. Olivia takes out her house keys opens the front door walks inside puts her briefcase down on the coffee table she takes a seat on the sofa.

Olivia said, " I'm not going". She closed eyes takes a deep breath gathers her thoughts.

Fitz said, " What do you mean you're not going ? I thought you wanted this ? I brought the plane tickets made the arrangements because you said you wanted to go and now you don't, why ?

Olivia said, " It's my right to change my mind please go ! I'll pay you back every penny you've spent for me just leave please. She walks to kitchen to make a pot of coffee taking cold cuts out the icebox to make a sandwich. Fitz surprised at Olivia's sudden change of heart he takes her into his arms.

He said, " I don't want your money Liv, all I want is you. I'm sorry if I came on to strong about the trip it was selfish of me please forgive me," how was your day" ? He allows Olivia to vent about Eileen Jenkins and Allen Foods telling him how hard it is to get a Colored Woman hired at Allen Foods when it's a Federal Law not to discriminate.

Fitz gently strokes her hair trying to understand what she must feel knowing this barrier is hard to knock down.

Olivia gives him a kiss holds him tight she can feel the love radiating from every part of his body for her.

Olivia said, " I'll go ! my bags are up stairs in the hallway all seven of them just make sure to bring them all.

Fitz said, " You have seven bags ? Looking surprised, I can't carry seven bags heck we're only staying 2 days Liv.

He backs away looks at her with a smile quickly goes up the stairs looks for her 7 piece luggage set only find 2 pieces of hard shell white leather Samsonite luggage. Fitz picks up the small white traveling case in his left hand and the large hard shell white suitcase in his right balancing them down a flight of stairs until he reached the living room satisfied Fitz has everything Olivia watched him put them in the car. She quickly made to turkey sandwiches on white bread put them in a brown paper bag. Olivia straightens up the kitchen takes off her apron looks inside her purse to powder her nose apply soft lip color to lips happy with everything she locks the door to her home gets into the car with Fitz and they drive to the Airport to catch the flight to Boston today.

Arriving at the Airport the couple checks in their luggage boards the flight for Boston on American Airlines 723 the flight attendant gives Olivia a pin to wear the couple take their seats with Olivia seating next to the window and Fitz takes the aisle seat. The Flight Attendant begins to ask everyone to buckle their seat belts soon the plane will take off everyone needs to be seated during the departure. She said to every passenger " Relax and enjoy your flight ".

A red light appears above the cabin door " No Standing or Smoking " feeling the plane taxi away from the Airport Olivia grips Fitz hand she begins to hold her breath. Fitz felt she was nervous allowing her to work it out feeling the airplane make its wide turn Olivia begin to close her eyes. The plane picks up speed down the runway faster and faster the force glues Olivia to her seat.

The plane climbs higher and higher finally air-borne the couple looks out the window the Capital Building, White house, Houses of Congress passing their view after a few minutes the " No Seat Belt and Smoking" sign is turn off allowing the passengers to move around.

The flight Attendant rolls a tray down the aisle filled drinks & snacks.

She takes the couple's drink order giving them 2 Cokes moving down the aisle to the next passengers. Olivia takes a sip of her coke sits on a tray now starting to cough uncontrollable she sees puffs of smoke coming from a man seated in front of Fitz.

Fitz sees what's happening to Olivia asking her what's wrong she points to the Man smoking a cigarette wanting him to stop the smoke is causing a terrible allergic reaction.

Fitz reaches around the seat taps the man on the shoulder to get his attention he ask "Excuse me can you put out your cigarette it's bothering my girlfriend?

The Man said, " So what this is the smoking section you moron get outta here. The Man continues to smoke. Fitz grew angry really wanting to give this guy a piece of his mind Olivia stops him asking him to calm down and not worry about it. He tries again.

Fitz said, " Hey give us a break cut the smoke will you ?

The Man said, " What you again? I told you to get outta here with these freakin requests. This is my smoke you got no right Mister to tell me what to do now you got that !

Fitz pulls out his wallet gets a $50.00 bill passed it to the Man discreetly hoping this will make him stop smoking.

The Man greedily takes the money. He said, " Well if the smoke really bothers your girlfriend, I'll stop ".

Fitz said, " Thanks.

Fitz sits back takes Olivia's hand hopes for a little peace and quiet the rest of the way to Boston.

The Man tells his wife to help him, He said, " Hey Rita give me an ash tray will ya.

Wife Rita said, " Hey Bart ! what do I look like your mother get the ash tray yourself.

Bart said, " Why do you have to make my life so hard, huh ? Just give me the Freakin Ash tray, Geez.

Rita grabs the ash tray throws it into Bart's lap causing the argument to continue another 20 minutes.

Olivia secures her tray turns out the over head light puts her head on Fitz shoulder they both falls asleep dreaming of quiet times.


	6. Chapter 6

The couple wakes from their sleep to hear the announcement the plane will be landing in 5 minutes at Boston Logan International Airport.

Fitz reaches for his jacket while Olivia holds the mirror steady to apply her lipstick after a small wait the couple leaves the plane finds their luggage.

Fitz hails a Cab who pulls up to the curb to pick up Fitz until he sees Olivia with him.

The first Cab driver said, " I can take you anywhere but she's not getting in my cab ".

Fitz said, " What do you mean ? We are together going the same place look I'll pay you double if you take Us to Hyannis Port " Ok" can you take Us ?

The first Cab driver said, " I can take only you not her, I don't want her in my cab now are you coming or what ? Don't waste my time, I got other places to go so what's it going to be, buddy ?

Fitz said, " You're prejudice !

The first Cab driver gave Fitz the finger before speeding off.

Olivia said, " Fitz why aren't we getting into the cab the Wedding is going to start let's go ! Fitz takes Olivia by the hand walks toward another park cab before he could approach it Olivia stops him.

Olivia said, " Wait a minute ! what's going on here ? Why didn't we take the first cab ?

Fitz said, " That guy was a prick, he only wanted to take me not you so I told him to go to hell.

Olivia said, " Because I'm black that's the only reason we're still waiting to leave the airport this is so damn crazy. She takes a deep breath before walking toward the bus terminal she was determined to get as close as possible to Hyannis port. Fitz spots a third cab waiting for passengers he tells the cab driver,

Fitz said, " Can you take my girlfriend & I to Hyannis Port ?

The third Cab driver said, " Yeah sure, where's your girlfriend ?

Fitz said, " She's coming. By the way she's black and I'm white is that a problem for you ?

The third Cab driver said, " Nah, I don't care as long as your money is green where's the luggage ?

Fitz gives the bags to him after the trunk is load Fitz gets inside tells the cab driver to stop pick Olivia up from the bus terminal. Fitz rolls down the window calls her name begins to wave her over Olivia ignores him waits at the terminal unable to get her attention Fitz leaves the cab jogs over to bus terminal to talk.

Fitz said, " I found a cab that will take us to Hyannis Port come on let's go !

Olivia said, " Did you tell him about me that I'm black ? I feel like getting back on the plane and going home it's so humiliating to be judge by your skin color.

Fitz said, " I know it not right that guy is stupid but don't let him stop you from going to your friend's wedding. Besides if you go back on that plane then I'll have to go with you and pay that smoker another $50.00 to stop. He holds out his hand for Olivia to take she does getting into the cab kissing now they were on their way.

It was a hot day in Boston being inside the cab was little shelter from the sweltering heat.

Olivia said, " It's so hot excuse me could you turn on the air condition addressing the Cab driver ?

Cab Driver said, " You know my brother was supposed to fix that yesterday but he said he had no time go figure. If you need more air then you better roll down the window sorry.

Olivia quickly rolled down the window to let the wind blow she checks her watch before looking out the window.

Fitz said, " How long before we get to Hyannis Port ?

Cab Driver said, " 30 or 40 minutes depending on traffic conditions don't worry I'll get you there in one piece. (laughs)

By the way my name is Brian " Mac " Beasley most people call me " Mac ", what's your name ?

Fitz said, " My name is Fitzgerald Grant most people call me " Fitz ".

Mac said, " What's your name Honey ?

Olivia said, " Miss Pope.

Mac said, " Nice to meet ya. If you don't mind me asking why are you going to Hyannis Port ?

Olivia grew tired of the questions she hopes this would be the last one she said, " Our friend is getting married at Senator Kennedy home we're special guess of the Senator. She wants Mac to concentrate on the road taking them to their destination.

Mac is intrigued with the couple, interracial couples are a rare sight to him.

Mac said, " I love the Kennedys any friend of Senator Kennedy is ok by me. How do you know the Senator ?

Fitz said, " We are volunteers for Senator Kennedy Presidential Campaign.

Mac said, " How did you two meet ? You make a beautiful couple you know I wouldn't mind dating someone different.

Fitz said, " We met at The New Yankees baseball Game. Trying hard to change the subject.

Olivia tuned out the Men's conversation which turned towards The Red Sox & The New York Yankees baseball Rivalry going back since 1918. She felt the need to get close to Fitz wanting him to touch her something was happening to her heart and her feelings for this man. Yearning to feel his lips on her mouth she wish the cab had a curtain to close off the outside world she wanted privacy with her man to explore him, to play with him, to get her questions answered.

Fitz notices her silence he seeks out her hand to hold it finding her soft warm silky hand he interlace his strong thick fingers with her slender ones. He explores each curve & dimple rubbing his thumb against the palm of her hand.

Olivia enjoyed the constant contact of his touch she slowly moves his hand closer to the need placing it on her knee. The cab stops in front of Hyannis Port International Hotel.

Fitz quickly takes his hand back reaches inside his pocket for his wallet to pay the Cab Driver.

Fitz said, " Thank you Mac here's $ 75.00.

Mac said, " I don't want your money just help get Senator Kennedy get elected to the White House.

Fitz said, " I'll try Mac.

He tucks the money inside his wallet shakes Mac's hand steps out of the cab opens the door for Olivia escorts her inside the hotel.

Fitz checks the couple in he is given a key told to wait until the doorman can show them to their room. A stately colored man dress in a brown suit carries the couple's luggage to their room.

Taking out his skeleton key the door man opens the door sets the luggage near a small sitting area he takes a breath patiently waits for the service tip. Fitz pulls out his wallet gives the doorman a $50.00 tip shakes his hand thanks him shows him the door. Olivia looks around the room noticing the double bed deciding to ask Fitz about the arrangements later.

The couple quickly changed their outfits for the wedding Fitz grabs the Wedding gift locks the door to the room escorts Olivia to the waiting cab. Driving over a wooden bridge the couple could see the white clapboard homes of the Kennedy Compound.

Olivia can smell the waters of Cape Cod watching the Sea Birds flying above driving up the long dirt road towards the private homes.

Mac's cab is immediately stop by security and secret service two men approached the cab looking inside they begin to ask questions of Fitz & Olivia. Searching his inside jacket pocket Fitz produces the personal wedding invitation a security guard takes the invitation approves of it allows the cab to proceed closer to houses.

Mac said, " This is it good luck Fitz and Miss Pope ! He waits until the couple exits his cab then drives away. Olivia straightens her pastel pink suit with matching high heels tucking her white gloves inside her silk pink clutch purse. Her hair is beautifully arranged in a French hairstyle to show off her lovely neck of white pearls.

Fitz looks handsome in his black tuxedo giving his date a kiss they approach Senator Kennedy's Home where they are stop again this time by a young man with blonde hair and a big smile showing lots of teeth.

Joseph said, " Hi, my name is Joe ! I see you have a gift so I'm assuming your here for Wedding?

Fitz said, " Hello, my name is Fitz Grant and this is ...

Olivia said, " Hi, I'm Olivia Pope and yes we're here for Mellie's Wedding.

Joseph said, " Yeah sure as long as you're not party crashers ! Dad hates Party Crashers ( laughs loudly) follow me.


	7. Chapter 7

Mellie was beside herself with worry how in the hell was she going to keep her nerves in check with the wedding starting in 20 minutes.

Mellie said, " Mother where's my something old, something new, something borrow, something blue ? it's time for me to get married. " She plays with her hair making sure her veil is place perfectly on her head. Her maid of honor Julie gives Mellie something blue a blue garter which she quickly places on her thigh, Her sister Carol gives Mellie something borrow her handkerchief, Her mother gives Mellie something old her Grandmother gold locket placing it around Mellie's neck kissing her daughter on the cheek. Mellie has tears in her eyes excitingly expressing her gratitude towards everyone in her wedding party. She stands looking in the full length mirror admiring her beautiful wedding gown.

Counting on her fingers she recites everything she's received so far " I have a garter that's blue and a hanky that's borrow, a gold locket that's old now where's my something new ? She looks around at her bride maids wondering why they have overlooked that little necessity about to fall to pieces again she feels a tap on her shoulder.

Olivia said, " Maybe this will help" giving Mellie a beautifully gift wrap box with a white bow. Mellie quickly opens the box pulling out all the white tissues paper until she feels another small box quickly opening it she finds a pair of pear shape diamond earrings, her something new. Olivia feels the tight squeeze from her friend who quickly puts the earrings on her ears now she was ready to walk down the aisle.

Olivia quickly takes her seat next to her man holds his hand waits until the Wedding March is played for Mellie. Senator Kennedy & few of his family quietly watch the proceedings smiling with happiness. The bridesmaids wore pink short dresses with pink bows in their hair and the groomsmen wore black tuxedo and white shirts some of the guys wore their hair long reflecting the sign of the time. Once everyone was assemble Mellie and her father slowly walked down the aisle with her earrings shining beautifully in the sun. The couple exchanged their vows and rings kissed with the preacher pronouncing them man & wife floating on cloud 9, Mellie and her new husband Gary greeted their guests enjoyed their reception dancing until evening.

Senator Kennedy greets the Bride & Groom takes a priceless photo with the couple one they will treasure through the dark days to come but for now everyone was happy. Mellie cuts the wedding cake feeds a piece to her new husband Gary next she lines up all the female guess for the tossing of the wedding bouquet. Olivia decides to sit this one out until she feels hands picking her up carrying her to join the other single ladies. Fitz slowly lets Olivia down just in time to catch the Wedding Bouquet she very surprise it's in her hands giving Fitz a smile. Olivia looks over the beautiful setting of Hyannis Port she seen photos of President Kennedy & The first Lady taken over the same grounds happy to be a part of history she follows the other volunteers who are poised to take a photo with Senator Kennedy.

Once all the photos were taken The Senator & his wife leaves the reception to the happy couple and their guess to party all night. Mellie slips away to change into an Avocado green dress with shoes to match while Gary puts on his blue turtleneck sweater and linen pants together they say goodbye to Wedding guess showering them with white rice while they quickly walk to a waiting car. Mellie gives Her new husband a kiss before boarding a plane for their Mexican Honeymoon.

Now that Mellie's Wedding was behind them it was their time, Fitz takes Mellie's Bouquet away from Olivia tossing to a bridesmaid walking pass.

Olivia said, " Huh, why did you take it away after wanting me to have it ?

Fitz said, " I just wanted to see how you look with a Wedding bouquet in your hands soon you have your own Wedding bouquet when we get married." He takes her into his arms begins to slow dance with her.

Olivia said, " How do you know I will say yes when you ask me ?

Fitz said, " I know you very well Olivia Pope now it time you know me " pressing her even closer.

**The band begins to play " This Guy's in love with you " after a few bars of the song Fitz begins to sing it to Olivia**.

You see this guy, this guy's in love with you Yes I'm in love, who looks at you the way I do When you smile, I can tell we know each other very well How can, I show you, I'm glad I got to know you

'Cause I've heard some talk, they say you think I'm fine This guy's in love, and what I'd do to make you mine Tell me now, is it so, don't let me be the last to know My hands are shaking, don't let my heart keep breaking

'Cause I need your love I want your love Say you're in love, in love with this guy If not I'll just die

Tell me now, is it so, don't let me be, the last to know My hands are shaking, don't let my heart keep breaking

'Cause I need your love I want your love Say you're in love, in love with this guy If not I'll just die.

Love Love Love:

Fitz and Olivia embrace at the end of the song their kiss was binding everlasting it felt as though they were completely alone no else existed but them just a knowledge that this was for real. Olivia no longer doubted the spiritual nature their soul kiss she knew she should stop people begin to stare at them but she couldn't stop and Fitz knew it too.


End file.
